dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball ST
How about character Roster? This is quite an extensive page, so I don't believe it's a good idea to add a character roster. I may create a page for that though. SSWerty i wouldnt have gone back to vegeta trying to outdo goku. In GT they finally became close friends with very little rivalry instead vegeta just used goku's power to fuel his training. Sorry, but when does Vegeta use Goku's power to fuel his training? Are you talking about when Vegeta is in space and he is angry about being corrupted? Vegeta is only ever trying to outdo Goku when he's corrupted by Buu. SSWerty Wow, I just read this entire article non-stop, and I must say, it was just great! Those battles would be so colossal!! EPIC. - Kellen Engen 05:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Theme Song I think you should stick to one song, and not mash a bunch together. Because they don't sound good together. Just pick one and go with it (you can always use another for another theme). The first one definately fits best, methinks. Just for reference, here's the theme I think best suits my 1st saga. I think it's always best to go for a single theme (or if necessary, a double), and develop it throughout.-KidVegeta : Yeah, that was a first try for me. I like all those songs, and I think that they would all fit perfectly as a theme, but the problem is that they all have singing come in too early (except for the second one, but the style of the whole intro wouldn't fit properly), so I took my fave parts from each one and massed them together. I'm going to try and go back to make it a lot better by slowing down two of the songs, then mixing them better. It was a first attempt, and I'm actually already rehashing it. Hopefully it'll turn out better than the last. : Btw, I already saw your theme song, and I really like it! It really suits the style of your fanfic. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Update: I'm going to completely remove one song and just keep two instead. They were made by the same people so it should fit together better. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC Let's see it. -KidVegeta : It'll take about another half hour or so to complete and upload to YouTube, so sit tight! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the new theme's up and running. Here is where it's at. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I like that version a lot more. Bravo. -KidVegeta : Thank you :) I reviewed the first one and realised it was mainly the Battle of Omega song that ruined it. Easy enough desicion to remove it. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you want this template for your specials? 22:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that would be good. Would you mind setting it up with a format similar to the table below (With links of course, and not meesy)? That would be very much appreciated. Would you also mind telling me how I would be able to edit it so I can update it for future? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure done with the movies check it out! 22:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : That looks nice, but would you be able to do it in a large group, like above, so that it's easier to handle and navigate around? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I see what you mean you want it all in one. Okay give me 7 mins or so and I'll be done, K? 22:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That'd be good, thanks. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm DONE!!!! :) ^_^ 00:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's very good. Thank you! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, happy to help a friend. Do you need anything else??? ^_^ :) 03:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not at the moment, thanks. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, when are you gonna get started on Specials? 03:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :As soon as I finish Silent Assault. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay cool. I'm gonna go read the rest of ST. 03:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If almost everyone has left Earth... WHAT THE F**K WOULD THE OTHERS DO IF EARTH IS ATTACKED BY EVIL ONCE AGAIN? HUH? HUH?Linkzelda1234 15:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : A. They would come to the Earth's immediate rescue. : B. Please talk in a kinder tone. : C. Don't post under the bottom template. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 16:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) If you actually read the page, you would see that they left Pan and Gohan to protect the Earth in the event of anything happening. And, if you had actually read the last sentence, the Z Fighters had banished all true evil from the Universe. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 19:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) How the bloody hell did they do that? Linkzelda1234 22:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well...WHERE'S MY ANSWER, DAMMIT! Linkzelda1234 10:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You just wanna ignore me, don't you? PAH! YOU'RE ALL PRICKS! (not in a literal sense, though) Linkzelda123 19:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, first things first: If you continue to behave like this on our website, I will not hesitate to ban you. Second: I am ''not'' on the internet every second of my life. I have to sleep, eat, have a social life etc. And third: Goku and Vegeta defeated the source of all true evil (Dark Kai), and that in turn banished all true evil and major threats to the Universe, as Dark Kai's influence was seeping among all living things and potentially corrupting their inner beings. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 22:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) But one more question: Why did they have to leave? Linkzelda1234 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you even read the story? They left to become Kais. ' SonikFan ''' 22:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ST is so awesome. My friend told me about it! 03:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC)